Everything Leaves Traces
by I'mtheDoctor'sdaughter
Summary: Sequel to 'Busted'.  Set one year after Becker adopted Amy.  Amy finds out that Connor, Abby and Danny have been trapped on the other side of the anomaly.  Now she has to copy with Matt and Jess.  And Jess will do anything to go out with Becker...
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah this is the sequel to 'Busted'. It would help if you read that first, so this will make more sense. Enjoy.**

Amy stared at Becker. "Gone." She said again

Becker nodded sadly. "Jester has replacements," he said, "Jess and Matt."

"How did they go?" asked Amy

"They went through an anomaly," said Becker, "It closed before they could get back."

Amy sniffed. The last time she cried was when she found out that her Dad had died. Now she'll never see Connor, Abby and Danny again. Becker put an arm round her.

"They'll make it back." He said

"Yeah right." Sniffed Amy

"Come on," said Becker, "Lester wants you to meet Jess and Matt."

AT THE ARC

"So this is Cutter's daughter." Said Matt

"You knew him?" said Amy

"No," said Matt, "But I've heard of him."

Amy looked at Jess. She was staring at Becker. Amy looked at Becker and raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's been nice knowing you." She said turning around to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Lester

"Away from here." Snapped Amy leaving the office. When she left the office she sat down at the ADD.

_Connor made this,_ she thought, _He'll never be forgotten_. Just then the Add went off.

"New anomaly," she said, "34 Windsor-" but she cut off. This was Connor and Abby's old flat. A hand was on her shoulder.

"Stay here," said Becker, "Teach Jess how to use the ADD. I understand."

Amy nodded. "Thanks." She said. She turned around to see Becker, Matt and some other army people running off. She turned to face Jess.

"So," said Jess, "You live with Becker?"

"He adopted me," said Amy, "I've been living with him for just over a year."

"What's he like?" asked Jess

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You like him?" she asked

"Lady's," said Lester, "We'll get more work done if you stopped gossiping and started working."

Amy rolled her eyes. She turned back to the ADD.

"Is he always like that?" whispered Jess

"Yeah," said Amy, "But you'll get used to it." She then started explaining about how the ADD worked.

**It'll get more exciting. So please R+R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter.**

When Amy looked round Becker was holding Rex. "Rex!" she cried running up to Becker.

Jess made a face. "I hate the dinosaurs." She said. She looked at Becker hoping that he would agree.

"I feel sorry for them," said Becker, "The only reason they attack people is because they are scared."

"I agree," said Matt, "We need to keep them so they won't be a danger to anybody."

"Or just send them back through the anomaly?" said Amy stocking Rex

Becker looked at Rex. "Speaking of sending through anomalies," he said, "The anomaly in Connor and Abby's leads back to Rex's home time."

Amy looked horrified. "No." she said

"I'm sorry." Said Becker

Amy let Rex go and ran out of the ARC.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER….

Amy was in Connor and Abby's living room staring at the locked anomaly. Becker came in.

"Amy." He said

"Piss off." Said Amy

Becker sighed. "We could make an enclose for Rex," he said, "It won't be the same as his old home but-"

"This would be his old home." Sniffed Amy

Becker sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "Go home," he said, "There's been a lot to take in so just a take couple of days off."

Amy nodded. "Thanks." She said. She walked out of the flat and was driven down to her house by Matt.

"What was your Dad like?" asked Matt

"Why are you so curious about him?" asked Amy. She got out of the car.

"Everybody seems to know so much about him," said Matt, "I just wanted to know about him."

"He was a good man." Said Amy slamming the car door and walking in her house

When she was inside she grabbed her travel bag. "I can't stay here," she muttered, "There are too many memories." She remembered the people that she lost. Her Dad, Stephan, Abby, Connor and Danny. She was just shoving a pair of jeans into her bag when there was a knock at the door….

**R+R**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be my last update in a while :( So please remember to review**

Amy looked out of the window and sighed. It was one of Becker's men. She shoved her travel bag in her wardrobe and walked downstairs.

"Yes?" she asked when she opened the door.

The soldier (who was only 18) blushed. "Becker sent me," he said, "He told me to make sure you don't run away."

Amy smiled. "That's ok," she said, "Why would I run away? I'm happy here." And with that she slammed the door in his face.

THAT NIGHT…

Amy looked in Becker's room. He was asleep. She walked beside him and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I have to go." And she left the house.

IN THE MORNING…

When Becker woke up he knew something was wrong. "Amy?" he called out, and when there was no reply he got out of bed.

"AMY!" he yelled. Still no reply

He walked into her room and gasped. Amy was gone. He ran to his phone and started dialling Abby's number then stopped. He put down the phone and sighed. Amy was gone and it was all his fault. He picked up the phone again and called Lester.

"What is it Becker?" snapped Lester

"Amy's gone." Replied Becker

There was a pause. Then Lester said, "When you find her lock her up."

"Ok." Said Becker

IN THE ARC

"So Amy's gone." Said Jess. She was hopping that she and Becker could get to know each other better.

"Yes," said Becker, "I'm worried sick about her. I hope she doesn't get into trouble."

Jess looked a little sad. "Maybe she wants to live in an orphanage?" she suggested

Becker shook her head. "She hates orphanages." He said

Matt came up to him. "Do you to take the day off?" he asked, "And look for Amy?"

Becker shook his head. "No," he said, "I'm needed here."

Jess smiled hopefully. Just then the ADD went off.

Becker looked hopeful. "She never threw away the mini ADD that Connor gave her." He said

**This will be my last update for a while now. Please R+R **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. I have many new ideas and how many stories about Amy should I write? I'm defiantly writing one more after this.**

Amy sat in front of the anomaly. She took out her mini ADD and placed it in front of her. She then grabbed her bag and left.

When Becker, Matt and the guards arrived at the anomaly Becker let out a small cry. He picked up the ADD.

"She's gone." He said quietly

Matt rolled his eyes. "Take the day off," he said, "Look for Amy. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Amy was sitting in a cemetery. In front of her were the graves of Nick Cutter and Stephan Hart. She put some flowers on the graves.

"I'd thought you'd be here." Said Becker

Amy turned around. Tears were falling down her face.

"I've lost everybody." She sobbed

Becker shook his head. "No you haven't," he said, "you've got me and Lester and-"

Amy let out and small laugh. "Lester," she laughed, "He doesn't care about me."

Becker sighed. "Why did you want to leave?" he asked, "I thought you were happy."

Amy sighed. "There are too many memories here," she said, "I can't stay here."

Becker sat down next to her. "Everybody leaves their traces," he said, "But it's better to remember the good times you had, and to treasure those while moving forward."

Amy nodded. "You have a point," she said, "But can you promise me this."

"What?" asked Becker

"Never go out with Jess," said Amy, "I've seen the way she looks at you, the way she talks to you, she likes you."

Becker laughed. "I won't," he said, "She's not my type."

BACK AT THE ARC….

Jess looked up when Becker and Amy came in.

"Lester told you to lock her away." She said

"Damn Lester." Said Becker

Amy nodded. "I'm going home," she said, "I just want to get something." She walked over to the ADD and gasped. "Where's my photo?"

"What photo?" asked Jess

"One of me, my Dad, Stephan, Connor and Abby." Said Amy

"Here it is." Said Lester walking up behind her

Amy turned around to see Lester holding out a photo. "Thanks." She said taking it.

Lester nodded.

After Amy had left Jess turned to Becker. "So," she said, "Would you like to go out tonight?"

Becker shook his head. "I'm staying in with Amy." He said and walked away.

**REMEMBER TO R+R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update. I know that I'm going to do something funny with the time.**

Amy was watching some TV when her mobile rang. "Yes?" she asked

"Amy!" cried Becker, "Guess who came through the-"

"Give me that!" cried a voice

"Danny?" yelled Amy

"And Connor and Abby." Said Connor

"Your back!" said Amy

"Yeah we are," said Danny, "Now do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

There was a yelled and some whispering Amy heard, "Don't tell her she'll cry again!"

"Tell me." Snapped Amy

Becker sighed while Danny said, "good news we're back and alive."

"And the bad news?"

"Your mother is dead."

There was a pause before Amy hung up.

When Becker got home he saw Amy sitting on the sofa. "Amy?" he asked

"I'm alright." Amy said. Becker could see that her eyes were red and tissues were in the bin.

"No you're not." He said

That's when Amy broke down. She hugged Becker while sobbing, "I hated her, but she was my only family."

Becker patted her on the back. "But you have a new family now. A better caring one."

Amy sniffed and whipped away her tears. "As long as Jess isn't part of it." She sniffed

Becker nodded. "She's not my type," he said, "She asked me out to dinner but I said no."

Amy nodded. "But something tells me that she isn't going to stop asking."

Becker grimaced. "I was afraid you were going to say that." He said

**I know that it's short.**** Now we have seen Amy's softer side. Will Jess continue to ask Becker out? Will anybody die? And will you still review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted Connor, Abby and Danny to come back together because of this chapter. I'm going to make Amy and Jess like each other a little better.**

Amy and Jess were sitting near the ADD listening to Matt and Danny shouting. Lester had made them stay behind, to do some 'Leadership Building'. He said that they would be joint leaders. Amy said that she would stay behind to watch the show.

"I'm leader because I have more experience with the dinosaurs!" Danny yelled

"But I have a military background!" yelled Matt

"So has Becker that that won't make him leader!"

That's when Matt lost it. He grabbed a gun and pointed it at him.

Jess gasped. "Please don't have a gun fight!"

"Yeah!" cried Amy, "Use your fists instead!"

Jess gave her a disapproving look. "Why are you here?" she asked

"Two reasons," said Amy, "One: to watch the fight and Two: I think you need help."

Jess gapped. "With what?" she asked

Amy rolled her eyes. "You like Becker right?"

"Yes?"

"But you know you can't get him."

Jess nodded.

"But you also like-"

Jess slapped her hand over her mouth. "Just whisper it." She said

So Amy did. Jess' eyes went wide.

"Are you sure that will work?"

"It might," shrugged Amy, "It depends if you do it right."

Just then Becker came in to see Danny punching Matt in the face.

Amy cheered.

Matt stood up with a bloody nose. "You win." he sighed

Danny looked smug. "I beat you," he smirked, "And I didn't have a military background."

Matt muttered something, but Danny chose not to hear it.

"Is the anomaly close?" asked Amy

"Yes." Said Becker

**Happy that Jess and Amy are getting along****?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok then guys who should Jess go off with? Danny or Matt? Please tell me in your reviews.**

Amy was sitting watching the ADD when she heard people coming. She turned around to see Lester with a new man.

"Everybody," said Lester, "This is Philip Burton. He is going to be my partner."

Philip walked up to Amy and said, "How old are you?"

"14," said Amy, "15 this summer."

"Then you're out," Philip, "I don't want teenagers running about my building."

Amy stood up. "You're going to have to drag me out of here if you think I going without a fight." She snapped

Becker walked in. "What's going on?" he asked

"He," said Amy pointing at Philip, "Thinks he can fire me!"

"Well I am your boss." Said Philip

Lester stepped forward. "And so am I," he said, "I have more power in the ARC then you Philip which means you can't fire Miss Cutter here without my permission. And I'm saying you can't fire her."

Philip frowned. "Fine," he said, "But when she blows the place up don't blame me." He then walked off.

"Don't worry," yelled Becker, "Blowing the place up is Helen's job."

Amy then turned to Lester. "So I work here?" she said

"Yeah," said Lester, "I suppose so."

"And working means a job?"

"Yes."

"And people get paid for jobs"

Danny (who was keeping quiet for once) laughed. "Good one Amy."

Lester opened his mouth to argue when Jess said, "Amy's right. She has been working here for free."

"I've been working here for over a year for free!" Amy said

"Which means you owe her a lot of money." Said Danny

"Ah," said Lester, "But because she's under age she can't get paid." He then went into his office.

"Not fair!" yelled Amy


	8. Chapter 8

Amy was sitting at the ADD reading a newspaper. She looked up when she saw Jess running in.

"He asked me." She said

"And?" asked Amy

"I said yes!" Jess was jumping up and down

Matt walked in. He looked at Jess, who smiled at him, and walked up.

"7?" he asked

Jess nodded and ran off. Danny walked off and Matt walked off to avoid getting yelled at. Danny walked away smirking.

"What did you do?"

Amy turned around to see Abby.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently

"How did you get them together?" asked Abby

Amy smiled. "It was obvious that Matt like Jess," she said, "Whenever he was talking to her it was clear he wanted to ask her out. So all I told he to do was to ignore him. Then he would get her alone and ask her out."

"Why didn't you just tell Jess to ask him out?" asked Abby

Amy looked shocked. "Girls never ask the men out," she said, "The boys would expect them to pay."

Abby rolled her eyes, and walked away.

Amy looked at Becker and winked.

Becker shook his head.

Amy sighed. She got up and said, "You need to find someone."

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Really." He said

"Yes," said Amy, "I just didn't want Jess to go out with you."

"Why not?"

"Because if you get married I'd have to live with her."

"So?"

"She'll re decorate."

"And?"

"I just got the place perfect."

"You sound like my mother."

"You have a mother?"

"ha ha very funny."

"You're too lonely."

"I have you."

Amy was about to argue when the ADD went off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Second last chapter. I'm writing the next one now.**

Amy was in the car. She was sitting in the front listening to matt complain.

"Why does she get to sit in the front?" asked Matt

"She does have a name." said Amy

Danny smiled. He was driving the car and enjoyed winding Matt up.

"Because," he said, "I the leader and you have to do as I say."

Matt opened his mouth to argue when Amy said, "Matt put a sock in it you're sounding like a spoilt child."

Matt closed his mouth and Danny said, "We're here."

As they pulled up they could see Becker, Connor and Abby standing next to a closed anomaly.

"Glad you finally arrived." Said Becker

"Sorry," said Amy, "Matt and Danny were arguing."

"Anything new?" asked Connor

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "So where does the anomaly lead to?" he asked

Connor, Abby and Becker looked at each other.

"I could be wrong," said Connor, "But I made this new device that shows where the anomaly leads to and-"

"Where does it lead to?" asked Matt

"1944. " said Connor

Matt looked at Danny and Amy. "Are you sure?" he asked

"It's a 50-50 chance." Said Connor

"I think it's highly unlikely." Said Becker

"I agree." Said Abby

Amy nodded. "Sorry Connor," she said, "But I have to agree with Becker and Abby. I think your new invention will be useful once you have perfected it."

Connor nodded then paused looking at the anomaly

"Is everything alright?" asked Danny

Connor nodded. "It must has been a trick of the light." He said

"What do you mean?" asked Abby

"I thought," said Connor, "I thought I saw Helen."

**Next chapter is the last, so please don't kill me for two reasons (all will be revealed).**


	10. Chapter 10

**LAST CHAPTER. Please please don't kill me. I am writing another one**

Everybody stared at Connor. Finally Becker said

"Danny, are you sure Helen is dead?"

Danny nodded. "She fell off a cliff," he said, "With a raptor on top of her."

"But how high was the cliff," said Becker, "Could you jump off it and still survive. Or if you jumped off it would you die."

"You would survive if you jumped off it," said Danny, "But remember she had a raptor on top of her, and I got her gun."

"My Mum always carried two guns," said Amy, "She never left home without two."

Danny's face went white.

"Could it have been possible that she took out the gun and shot the raptor?" asked Abby

"It could be," said Danny, "But the raptor had dug it's claws into her chest so even if she did shoot it she would die of her wounds."

Amy looked at the floor.

"Amy," said Becker, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Amy nodded. "Years ago," she said, "An anomaly appeared in our living room and Mum came out. She quickly closed the anomaly and she was bleeding badly. She had massive cut on her chest like she had been clawed at. She survived one attack so it would be likely that she would survive another."

Becker stared at Amy. "Alright then," he said, "Nobody leaves this anomaly alone. At least three people with guns will guard it. If Helen somehow manages to get through arrest her. If she doesn't come then shoot her."

"Shoot her in the leg." Said Amy

"Why?" asked Becker

"Because," sighed Amy, "Shooting someone in the leg means the they can't run anywhere."

"You sound like you want her to live." Said Matt

"Well she is my mother." Said Amy

Just then the anomaly opened…

"Connor what did you do?" asked Danny

"Nothing." Said Connor, who was sitting on the floor with Abby

"He's right." Said Abby before Matt could argue

"Is the machine faulty?" asked Danny

Connor shook his head. "I check every time." He said

Amy walked over to the anomaly. "May this anomaly is different to-"

Suddenly a pair of arms reached through the anomaly and grabbed Amy pulling her through.

"Amy!" cried Becker running towards the anomaly, but it was too late. The anomaly had closed and Amy was gone….

**So yeah this is the end of my second Primeval fanfic. Please review and look out for the next one**


End file.
